


She Used to Be Mine

by DapperSquid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Killian's a Dick, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Regina Mills, SQ Endgame, Soft Regina, anger issues, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSquid/pseuds/DapperSquid
Summary: Emma Swan has been dating Killian Jone's for over six months now and has found herself in a harder situation then she anticipated. When one day when Killian stands her up a chivalrous woman named Regina Mills sweeps her off her feet. (A good part of this story do have Killian and Emma in a relationship but Swanquen IS endgame)Also, I removed the tag so if you all could stop bitching in my comments section about it that would be great, thank you~





	1. Stood Up

Emma Swan tapped her nails against the cloth-covered table. He was a half-hour late, again. Emma checked her phone for a text, a missed call, _anything_. Nope, nothing, nada. The blonde held back a groan, a flush of embarrassment burning her cheeks as people sent her sympathetic glances. The restaurant was nothing fancy, just a local Italian place they both enjoyed, it was Emma's birthday so she suggested they go out together. He had just nodded absently before going back to watching the game. She picked at a stray string on her red dress she had gotten from a discount clothing store. She wanted nothing more to sink through the aged floorboards and hide out of shame. Why had she expected him to come in the first place? She knew he was always out with his fantasy football friends on Fridays. She supposed it was her fault for not remembering. It didn't make it any less humiliating though. Emma sighed and went to stand, dropping a five-dollar bill on the table despite not buying anything. She was cut off her path however, by a woman sitting down across from her. Emma arched her brow at the woman, she had well-groomed shoulder-length locks and smooth olive skin. Her crimson lips were set in a natural pout that made Emma's stomach twist. And oh God that pantsuit, it hugged her form in all the right places. 

"Staring is rude, Dear," the woman said in an amused raspy voice. Emma flushed and snapped her eyes back up to meet the woman's mocha-colored ones. Her red lips were quirked up in a smirk. 

"Sorry," she replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked, gesturing to her previously empty table. 

"You looked about ready to sprint out of here," she explained. "I knew the food was too good to cause food poisoning so I figured someone must have stood you up." Emma berated herself silently, had she been that obvious? She hadn't meant to drag this woman into her bullshit. 

"Oh yeah, I guess," she shrugged, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Don't worry about it though, he was just busy is all," she assured, giving the woman a smile she hoped was reassuring. Based on the way the woman frowned, she figured it wasn't. 

"Is this man your boyfriend?" she asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. Emma felt her heart beat faster at the gesture. 

"Yes," she said, subtly wiping the sweat off her palms and onto her dress. The brunette's chuckle revealed she had seen that too. Dammit Swan, control yourself. 

"Was he injured? Overbearing boss? Funeral?" She questioned, arching those perfect brows.

Emma slouched down further in her chair, looking down at her lap, "His fantasy football friend goes out every Friday," she said, saying it out loud made it seem so stupid. Perhaps it was, she wasn't sure when it came to Killian anymore. 

"You're joking, right? That was his excuse for ditching his girlfriend? Fantasy football? The pretend sport for virgins?" The woman questioned a disbelieving slightly outraged expression on her face.

The blonde frowned, feeling a strange bolt of defensiveness for her boyfriend. The protectiveness felt misplaced and yet she still felt the need to say, "Why do you care? You don't even know him... or me for that matter," she asked.

"Any reasonable woman, or person for that matter, would be concerned to see another woman sitting alone not eating anything at a restaurant on a Friday night," she reasoned before looking into the blonde's meadow green eyes. She leaned forward slightly lifting Emma's chin so that she was looking at her. "Not only that, you are too stunning to be stood up," she murmured, staring down at Emma' lips. 

Emma felt her cheeks burn a brighter shade of red at the compliment. This woman thought she was pretty? She had to be pitying her, that's all it was. This woman looked like sex personified, with her blood-red lipstick and well-tailored pantsuit. Emma was a tall shabby aspiring writer who shopped at Walmart for her clothes because Target and Kohl's were too expensive. 

She was so stunned she found herself laughing in disbelief. The woman pulled away slightly, clearly unused to being laughed at. Emma wanted to apologize and explain that she wasn't laughing at her she was laughing at what she said. However, she couldn't seem to get any coherent sentence as the stress, nerves, shame, and shock of the past minutes, days, months caught up to her. How the hell had she gotten into this situation? Living in a run-down apartment while dating a shitty man-child of a guy who could barely support himself much less her. It was only until the woman was leading her outside did she realize she was sobbing. Emma sniffed and collapsed onto the concrete, wiping her tears away. She let another shaky laugh-sob before running a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I'm crying in front of a woman I don't know."

"I also cannot believe you are sitting on that disgusting concrete," the woman chided before helping the blonde up, not commenting on her tears. "I am Regina Mills, there now you know me," she added.

Emma sniffed in a way she was sure Regina found disgusting before murmuring, "Emma Swan," she replied.

"Great now Emma, I am taking you out for drinks. On me," the brunette insisted before looping her arm with the blonde's own. 

"No, you can't I will be fine, plus Killian is getting home soon anyway I should go," she protested.

"No offense Miss Swan but you are quite possibly the least fine person I have met so far this week. Also will you _please _stop worrying about that scumbag for two seconds," she argued before dragging the blonde off into the cool night. Emma sighed and let the woman lead her down a few blocks, passing the occasional pedestrian or stray dog. Emma nervously looked around, hands fiddling with the folds of her dress. Killian wasn't going to like that she was out so late. Based on how dark it was, she didn't like it much either. "I can hear you thinking from here, Miss Swan," the shorter woman commented, not taking her eyes off the sidewalk in front of her. 

Emma huffed, "We are two women wandering the streets alone in the city, at night no less. Of course, I'm nervous," she replied defensively. "Also I don't even know you, the only thing you have told me is that your name is Regina Mills. And even that isn't for certain."

Regina smirked slightly, not in the least offended by the taller woman's blunt comment. "Well Dear to be fair, you never asked me any questions, to begin with. Also, you can google my name right now and my picture will be the first thing to come up," she countered. 

"Well then, what do you do for a living?" She asked. That seemed like a safe question.

Regina considered the question as if thinking about how to answer, "I work in film," she said simply.

"Like a screenwriter?" she asked, confused as to what she meant. 

"No Miss Swan, like an actress," she said shooting her an amused glance. 

"Wait, you're _that _Regina Mills, like the famous Broadway actress?" Emma gaped. She had heard the name from her friend, Mary Margaret, who had gone to see her show on Broadway for her anniversary date with her boyfriend. Regina was the lead villain for the show Once Upon a Time, she played the Evil Queen. 

"Yes, like the famous Broadway actress," the woman replied, her amused smirk growing larger. "Does that bother you?" She asked.

"No of course not!" Emma said. "I just didn't recognize you is all." The brunette nodded, before continuing to walk alongside her. The two walked in silence for a long while before Regina stopped at a fancy looking night club. The bouncer took one look at the woman and nodded before opening the door for her. Emma glanced back at the man in awe before taking in her surroundings. The night club was called the Dragon's Den and was lit up by dim blue lights. A large pride flag hung above the bar counter as women and men sat, drank, and danced. Regina had taken her to a gay bar? Emma's cheeks warmed once again as she sat down in the VIP section. 

"So, what do you do for a living, Em-ma," she asked, spacing out the blonde's name seductively. 

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "I am a freelance artist, I mainly do logos for companies or random side commissions," she explained, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. This woman made more money in a month than she did in six months. This invite was probably just out of pity now that Emma thought about it. What would a woman like Regina-fucking-Mills be doing inviting her to a fancy night club? Sweat collected on her palms once more as she tried her best not to make it appear like she was ready to sprint out the door. 

Regina smiled kindly, a much softer expression than her usual smirk, "That sounds amazing. I would love to see your work sometime." Emma smiled sheepishly back at her, her chest loosening just a bit. 

"I would love to show you somethings I have been working on," she offered. Regina grinned and reached over the table to squeeze the woman's hand. The two spent a little more time just getting to know each other. Emma learned things she had never expected of a woman like Regina, for instance, she loved cooking and playing the piano. Or the smaller things that she didn't have to explain for Emma to pick up on. Things like how her coffee-colored eyes brightened to liquid honey when she talked about her job or her music. Emma found herself grinning and hanging onto everything the woman said. 

"So Emma how did your parents react to you wanting to go into graphic design? I know that some parents are not very fond of their kid's being artists," she asked, sipping her vodka cranberry. 

Emma felt her chest tighten for the tenth time that night as she sunk lower in her booth, "I didn't have parents, grew up in the system," she said looking down at the expensive beer in her hands. 

Regina nodded slightly, "That is a shame, I bet they would have been proud of you," she offered kindly, not a trace of pity in her eyes.

Maybe it was the alcohol that loosened Emma's lips or the fact that this woman was so damn charismatic that she said, "Yeah that's a nice thought." She let out a wry chuckle. 

"Oh? And why wouldn't they be?" Regina questioned. "From what I have heard from you tonight you are a resilient young woman who had a lot of drive. Also, most artists I know don't even get their foot in the door before giving up on their dreams," she said genuinely. 

Emma's chest glowed with warmth at Regina's words as she smiled. "Thank you, Regina, I don't hear that kind of thing often." _Or ever_, she added silently. 

"I am simply speaking the truth, Dear," she replied before waving the waitress over for another drink. 

"Something tells me you speak nothing but the truth twenty-four-seven," Emma said.

Regina chuckled lightly, "I see no point in sugar-coating things for full-grown adults. If you cannot handle it then go ask your mom for advice."

Emma opened her mouth to reply when a voice cut her off, "Well, well, well, looks like my baby sister got herself a date." The blonde looked over to see a tall ginger woman with bright blue eyes and a green button-up blouse that was tucked into her black jeans. 

"Hello to you too, Zelena. And if you must know, Emma Swan is not my date, she is simply a friend I was helping out," Regina replied, shooting the older woman a mocking stern glare before turning back to Emma. "Emma, this is my elder sister, Zelena Mills. Zelena, this is Emma Swan," she introduced. 

"It is very lovely to meet you. My sister doesn't bring friends by very often so I must say this is a pleasant surprise," she said, shaking the blonde's hand vigorously. "What is my sis helping you out with?" She asked.

"My boyfriend stood me up," Emma explained, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Zelena whistled and leaned against the table, "Jesus, well then you are going to need something a bit stronger than beer," she said before hurrying back behind the bar counter. A little while later the ginger rushed back with a mini tray of shots. "On the house." 

"Zee, Mal is going to fire you one of these days with all the free drinks you give me," Regina chided. 

Emma took one of the shot glasses from the tray before throwing it back, "Hey, free drinks are free drinks, Regina, no matter how rich you are," she pointed out.

Zelena barked a laugh and clapped the woman on the shoulder, "I like this one." 

For the rest of the night, Emma talked with Regina. She had never clicked so much with someone before, considering she had met Killian at a bar one night and went home with him that same night. It wasn't just that Regina was gorgeous, she was also talented, funny, and charismatic. The way witty comebacks and jabs rolled off her silver tongue still left Emma shocked several minutes after the conversation had ended. It was to the point where she couldn't tell the difference between her drunken blush and her flustered one. Regina had joined Emma on her side of the booth at some point during the night. 

The brunette chuckled and set the woman's beer to the side, "I think you have had enough for one night, Dear," she advised. Regina had stopped drinking long before her second shot saying something about being drunk was bad for her reputation. Emma whined and tried to reach for her beer. 

"Ginnaaa, c'mon I'm fine," she slurred making grabby hands for the beer. Regina arched a brow and smirked, holding the beer to the side of her. Emma scrambled forward so that she was practically on the woman's lap. It was only when her arm wobbled and caused her to fall fully onto the woman's lap did she give up. If Emma were to have been sober in this situation she would have leaped off the woman's lap and sprinted for the nearest hiding spot. Luckily for her, she was not sober, and neither was Regina. Emma giggled and turned over, her head resting on the woman's lap. 

Regina arched her eyebrow and let out an amused chuckle, "Well hello there, Miss Swan," she said, setting the beer down.

Emma grinned and waved slightly up at the actress, "Hi, Gina. Did you know that you're really pretty?" She said. 

The brunette grinned and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her drunk companion's ear, "So I have been told," she replied. Emma flushed slightly at the affectionate gesture but still found herself leaning into the woman's soft hand. Regina stood up suddenly, helping the younger woman gently to her feet. "Come on Dear, we should get you home," she advised, dropping a fifty dollar bill on the table. 

"Do we havta?" she said, poking her lip out in a pout.

"I am afraid so, Dear," Regina said, linking elbows with the taller woman once again before walking out of the night club. Outside was a sleek black Mercedes Benz. Regina helped Emma into the car before getting into the passenger side. 

The driver looked over at Regina, "Where to Miss Mills?" he asked. 

Regina considered something for a moment before looking back at Emma and saying, "Take us to my apartment, Sidney," she requested. The man nodded and drove off. 


	2. You Will Still Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!! For those of you who are upset about me tagging Killian/Emma, I want to explain my reasoning. I did that because where this is a SwanQueen based story the first few chapters (and possibly a lot of them) are CaptainSwan. Killian and Emma do kiss and all the other things that entail being in a romantic relationship. Therefore I tagged it as partially CaptainSwan. I have nothing against CaptainSwan and actually enjoy where the show took their relationship. That being said I am in no way disrespect anyone ship and would kindly appreciate if you respect mine. I apologize for any conflict I have caused due to the confusion. Thank you. :)
> 
> T/W: VERBAL ABUSE. PHYSICAL ABUSE. VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.

Not many things were known about Regina Mills. She was rather private save for the occasional interview or retweet of a fan's post. However, one thing was blatantly obvious just by looking at her, Regina did not pine or swoon over people. Until now. When she had first seen Emma Swan she had instantly become fixated. Her brain had tuned out the man interviewing her and had instead started to study the blonde. Her sharp jawline and defined cheekbones popped almost as much as her meadow green eyes. Her muscles were easily shone off by the sleeveless red dress she wore. Regina had wrapped the interview up as quickly as possible and paid for their meals despite the journalist's polite protests. When she leads the woman to the Dragon's Den she had intended to have a few drinks, exchange numbers, and then go on their separate ways. However, once she had seen the disappointment and anxiety in the drunk girl's eyes she thought twice about taking her home just yet. Regina also wasn't the type to butt into other peoples relationships. Yet, something about Emma's situation made her stomach churn uneasily. What kind of boyfriend ditched their girlfriend for a _fantasy football_ meet up of all things? When she had asked about Kale, or whatever his name was, she saw no love in the blonde's eyes, only dread. If she had been anyone else she might have assumed the woman was a gold digger, however, she had said, Kane was a fisherman. Not the best option for gold-digging. 

Regina blew out a quiet breath as Sidney pulled to a stop outside of her apartment complex. The brunette murmured thanks before stepping out and opening the door for Emma. The still drunk girl slurred a thank you of her own before getting out of the car and wrapping her arm around Regina. The shorter woman chuckled and put an arm around the woman's upper waist. She quickly removed her arm however when she felt the girl stiffen and shrink away from the touch. Choosing not to comment she instead linked elbows with the girl and lead her inside. 

"Holy shit, Gina," Emma slurred while looking around the lavish lobby. A giant chandelier hung from the towering ceiling while columns with overhanging vine-like plants coiled around them held up a balcony that leads to the first floor of apartments. 

"Wait until you see my apartment," the woman replied before leading her to the large commodious glass elevator. Regina pushed the button for the second-highest floor and leaned back against the glass. Emma, who wasn't as fond of being in a giant floating clear box stood rigidly in the center, far from the glass walls. Regina chuckled lightly over the soothing jazz playing as she observed her companion. Emma shot her a fake glare and huffed in response. When the door finally slid open she practically bolted out of the elevator. 

"It is just up ahead," Regina said, leading the slowly sobering woman down the hallway to a fancy oak door at the end. Regina slipped her key into the hole and opened the door before walking in. Emma whistled and put her hands on her hips as she inspected the apartment. It was more like a house if she was honest with herself. The living room was tastefully decorated in black and white. The plush cream-colored couches faced a fake brick fireplace that had a giant TV hanging above it. In the center under a sturdy glass coffee table was an expensive-looking fake white fur rug. Professionally done photographs of her and her sister, Zelena hung on the wall behind the couch. The farthest wall was made completely of polished glass. Emma gaped and looked over at Regina.

"I knew Broadway stars made good money but shit, Regina," she commented. "This place is amazing." 

"When my father died I inherited a large sum of his fortune," she explained. "So, where I do technically have enough money to retire I fear I would go insane from too much free time." 

Emma nodded and took off her shoes clumsily before wandering carefully into the living room as if scared she might stain something just by looking at it. Regina sat down on the large couch, back ramrod straight as always, and patted the spot next to her. Emma smiled in thanks and sat down. The two spent some more time simply talking and soaking in each other's presence. Regina stopped however after noticing how much Emma was fidgeting and checking her phone.

"Is everything alright, Dear?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

Emma scratched the back of her neck, a nervous tick, Regina had quickly realized throughout the night. "Yeah, but are you sure you couldn't have taken me home? Killian isn't a fan of me staying out for long," she said, rolling a loose thread in between her fingertips. 

"Even if I wanted to I cannot, Sidney is off work and as hardworking as that man is I do not desire to wake him up at such an hour. Even so, though this is not my place, I feel that it is best if you stay with me tonight. I have no intentions beyond helping you out if you are worried, you will be staying in a room separate from mine," she assured. Emma loosened up a fraction at that as if she had expected for Regina to try to pull a move on her at some point during the night. 

"I guess..." She murmured.

"If you do not mine, Miss Swan. Is everything alright with you and Killian? I know I just met you and you are by no means obligated to answer but any man, or partner in general, who cannot trust their girlfriend out alone seems... iffy," she said.

Something flashed in the blonde's eyes as she scratched the back of her neck harder. "Yeah, of course, Killian's great," she said halfheartedly, "It's just that ever since his last fiance cheated on him before their wedding so he has been a tad paranoid ever since," she explained. Regina let out a noncommittal hum as if to say _I didn't believe a word of that bullshit_. Still, if the brunette had more to say she kept it to herself. Emma yawned and rubbed her eyes, the events of the night starting to catch up with her. Regina seemed to notice the girls fatigue because she smiled slightly and stood, holding out a hand to the younger woman. 

"Let's get you to bed," she offered. Emma smiled appreciatively and accepted the hand before letting the woman lead her to the guest room. The guest room managed to be bigger than Emma's master bedroom and her bathroom combined. The eggshell-colored walls were decorated with paints of black and white birch trees and horses. The bed itself was a four-poster queen-sized mattress with silky sheets and a black comforter. Emma was embarrassed but not surprised to admit it was the comfiest thing she had ever laid on. 

"You are probably a size bigger than me, considering you are taller. However I may have a few things in the dresser over there that you could wear today and tomorrow," she advised. Emma hummed her acknowledgment, too tired to say anything.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," she said softly before walking out of the room. Emma sighed as she opened the dresser to find silk pajamas and towels. The blonde slipped into a soft navy blue pajama set with the initials RM embroidered onto the right breast. Nearly groaning as she crawled under the sheets Emma drifted to sleep quickly after. 

\--

Emma Swan groaned as a sledgehammer banged against the inside of her skull. Sunlight shot in like lasers through the blinds, burning her eyes and head. Emma reached over, only to feel no one beside her. Had Killian gotten up earlier? No, he never got up before 2 pm on weekends. Memories of the previous night came bursting through the heavy fog in her mind as she jerked to her feet. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshit. Emma rushed over to the dresser, grabbing a white button-up shirt and black jeans. Killian was going to be pissed she had stayed out all night. The man had made it explicitly clear she had a curfew when they started dating. He claimed it was because he concerned about her drinking problem when they both know that was bullshit. Killian himself drank like a maniac in and out of the house and was never sober enough to give a shit about her. Emma snorted as she walked into the guest bathroom that was connected to the room she stayed in. On the marble counter were a bottle of Advil, a throwaway toothbrush with toothpaste, and a little sticky note that read: _I thought you could use this_. Emma grinned despite herself at the perfect cursive. She downed the pills dry before scrubbing the vile taste out of her mouth with the toothbrush. After pulling her hair back into a neat-ish ponytail Emma walked quickly into the large kitchen. She had gotten a glance at it the night before but didn't have time to admire it. Like the rest of the house, it was themed black and white and also happened to be impeccably clean.

Regina was flipping an omelet on the stove, a black apron secured over her. Emma let out an impressed hum, "My compliments to the cleaning crew," she said as a way of greeting. 

The brunette chuckled as she turned the burner on low and turned to look at her guest. "I do all of my housework, I don't trust anyone else with the task," she said, sliding the omelets on two different plates before setting them on the island.

Emma hopped onto a stool, "Do you have any Siracha?" She asked, looking down at the elaborate food. Mushrooms, tomatoes, cheese, and diced ham were melded in with the egg. Emma felt her mouth water. Regina set down the red bottle in front of her along with the salt and pepper. Emma gave her a quick thank you before dumping Siracha onto the egg and salting it. She then proceeded to dig in.

Regina lightly salted and peppered her omelet, not bothering to mix in Siracha since she had added Jalapenos to her own. She ate small bites, watching in amusement as the woman devoured half her omelet in under five minutes. "If you keep eating like that you are going to choke, Dear. Honestly, I swear wolves raised you," she jokingly chided before returning to her breakfast. Emma blushed and slowed down, smiling slightly. She had become accustomed to being around people who ate like teenage boys. After she finished up her breakfast she grabbed her and Regina's empty plates and took them over to the sink. 

"Miss Swan, you do not need to do that. You are a guest at my home," she protested, standing slightly.

Emma shook her head as she filled on side of the sink with hot soapy water and set the plates, knives, and forks in there. "You helped me out a lot yesterday, Regina. This is the least I can do to pay you back," she insisted as she scrubbed the plate with a soapy sponge. Regina just sighed and shook her head before grabbing a damp dishtowel then proceeding to wipe down the counter. After Emma cleaned up the dishes and put them in their correct places she checked the cracked screen of her phone and groaned. It was already nine in the morning. 

"Regina, thank you so much for yesterday but I have to go," she said, putting on her shoes. 

Regina looked like she wanted to argue but instead pulled out a pen and paper and jotted down her number. "Anytime you need help or you just want to talk, text that number."

Emma felt her heart melt with gratitude. This woman who had no obligation to talk to a sad broke woman such as herself, much less help her, had done more for her than anyone she had ever met prior. She felt her eyes start to burn as she hastily covered her emotions up with a cough. "I will," she turned towards the door, "And Gina?" Regina turned back to look at her.

"Anytime you need to talk I'm here as well." Regina just smiled.

\--

Emma quickly thanked the taxi driver, handing him less than the ideal tip. The man scowled at her before driving off. She sighed before turning back to her apartment building. Unlike Regina, her apartment complex was only four stories tall with cracked plaster walls and low waterstained ceilings. Emma quickly climbed up the metal staircase- the elevator had been broken for around a year now- until she got to the second floor. She stuffed her key into the door before shouldering it open. The door had been jammed for a while now and both of them were too lazy to fix it. The blonde quietly crept into the tiny living room-kitchen-hybrid, careful to step over the creaky floorboards. She gently set her coat and purse to the side before tiptoeing into her bedroom. She had expected Killian to be passed out, starfished across the mattress. Instead, the man was standing next to the bed, arms crossed. Emma felt her heart plummet to her feet. Instantly the man's icy eyes gleamed like frigid steel.

He stepped forward, Emma shrunk back, "Where the hell have you been?" he snapped. Emma braced herself and stood taller.

"I was out with a friend," she replied, eyes not leaving the man's own. 

"Oh yeah?" He asked, a sneer on his face, "And who is this friend, Swan?" 

"Her name is Regina. I got a little too drunk last night so she let me stay at her apartment," she explained cooly, willing her voice to steady itself. 

"Bullshit," he growled out, "why didn't you tell me about this Regina earlier?" 

"Because I didn't know it was important, you don't need to know every aspect of my life," she snapped back. Killian's eyes flashed as he stormed across the room, his nose nearly touching hers. She recoiled at the smell of his rancid breath. It smelled of beer and weed. 

"You listen here, Love," he spat the term of endearment as if it was spoiled milk. "I am the man of the house and I damn well deserve respect. You were nothing before me, could hardly pay your water bill." His four o'clock shadow and sunken purple eyes made him look crazed as he grabbed her shirt collar. "You don't get to decide what I can and cannot know about you. Understand?" He asked fiercely.

Emma wanted to scream. She wanted to yell that he didn't do anything besides sitting on his ass and smoking pot with his moronic friends. She wanted to tell him that she provided him with shelter, clothes, and food every fucking month. However, we do not always get what we want. So, instead, she simply said, "Understood."

Killian smirked and leaned forward, planting his lips on her own. Emma grimaced but forced herself to kiss back, hands traveling to his hair. Killian reached around and groped her ass with his jagged fingernails. She shuddered, he tasted of alcohol, pot, and saltwater. Still, the blonde forced out a moan, letting his slimy tongue slip between her lips and conquer every part of her mouth. Killian's hands continued to assault her ass as he tilted his head, stuffing the muscle further down her throat. Emma ran her hands through his disheveled hair and arched her back. Every bone in her body screeched to stop, to slap him across the face and dump his trashy ass onto the streets. And yet, there was still that tiny part of her, that one black and shriveled piece of her that whispered in her ear.

_You need him._

_ He took you when no one else would. _

_ You. Owe. Him. _

Those words looped in her mind, licking at her ears. She let out another shaky squeak to conceal the pained gasp as he bit down on her neck. He smirked and ran his tongue over the spot. Finally, he pulled away, grinning lack a cat with a canary in its mouth.

"Go fix me some breakfast and I will forgive you for this little... slip up," he murmured into her ear, biting at it. She shuddered and nodded before shuffling out of the room. Emma's mind whirled as she grabbed a pan from the cabinet. What had she been thinking? One night with a hot woman and she already thought she could fight Killian. Emma continued to berate her self as she four pancakes she added blueberries and whipped cream before sliding them to the man at the counter. He inspected the food before digging in, ten times faster than Emma had that morning. Meanwhile, Emma cleaned the stacks of dishes that had piled up over the past few weeks. It was technically Killian's turn, he never actually did the chores though. 

Emma held back a sigh as she dried a mug. How had she gotten here? She internally scoffed, she knew the answer to that already. A lifetime of insults and belittling had lead to this. Dozens of adults belittling her and her dreams had lead to this. People yelling at her over the smallest things had lead to this. Emma gripped the mug tightly. Killian glared at her in annoyance as she slammed the cupboard shut. She winced, anger giving way to survival instincts. She turned back to the dishes and let her mind wander once more. 

Over the years Emma had noticed that Social Darwinism was still just as prevalent as it had been in the 1800s. The strong conquered and controlled, tearing apart everthing in their path, and the weak shriveled up and died as soon as they came into contact with the strong. Emma had once considered herself one of the strong, beating the shit out bullies in high school and running from truant officers. However, as she stepped into the real world, she quickly found her place amongst the weak. She had been there for so long she was almost content to stay in her little bubbly. Content to be with the broken and oppressed. Emma shook the edgy thoughts from her head and placed the last mug into the cupboard and threw the dishrag onto the counter. 

Killian sat up and grunted, "I'm going to be watching the game, keep it down." 

"Got it," she said, before wandering into her room. Calling it hers was an exaggeration, most of the stuff in the trashed bedroom was Killian's beer bottles, pill capsules, clothes, a laptop; all his. She had a small corner of the closet that held her jackets and shirts. Her pants were crumpled in a pile on the floor of the closet. She sighed and sat down on her side of the bed. The bed was two twin beds pushed together with mismatched iron frames. The faded floral comforter had beer and food stains on it from years of use. Her side of the bed faced the air conditioner that always blasted way too high throughout the year into her face. The air conditioning machine shook and rattled so much that Killian had demanded they switch sides. Emma sighed and leaned back against the iron frame. How long did she have to wait until she texted Regina? A day? A week? Would that seem too desperate or like she didn't care enough about the woman to even message her? Did it matter? Emma rubbed her eye and let her fingers hover over the add contact button. Her hands became clammy as she closed the app and threw her phone to the side. What the hell was she doing? If Killian found out she was having these feelings she would be filleted like the salmon he caught on that musty boat of his. Not only that but Regina probably wasn't even into her. Sure she flirted a bit but she had been drunk, everyone flirted when they were drunk. She had nothing to offer the woman, no status, no money, and certainly no emotional stability. She scoffed and turned over in her sheetless bed. 

\--

Killian had passed out on the two-person couch after hours of television, a dying cigar butt lying in the ashtray on their Ikea coffee table. Emma picked up the scattered beer bottles and threw them away in the overflowing trash. She scrunched her nose at the smell of cheap cigars and covered her nose. The woman looked over and noticed she had forgotten to clean the ashtray. Emma grabbed it and was about to head over to the trashcan when her foot slipped over a stray beer bottle and she toppled to the floor, shattering both the bottle and the ashtray. Killian shot to his feet, looking around. His eyes fell on her and he snarled in fury. 

"You clumsy fucking bitch," he slurred, stomping over to her. She winced as she attempted to get to her feet. The taller man shoved her down, not caring that her back collided with the broken glass. She let out a gasp as the shards ripped her shirt and stained her back with blood. "I told you to be quiet. Figures a dumb slut like you can't handle simple orders," he shouted, yanking her to her feet. A drunken blush covered his cheeks and his eyes were dilated as if he had been smoking pot. "Since you have so much fun sneaking off with your friend during the night, you can leave. And don't you dare come back until Monday," he yelled shoving her towards the door. Emma held back the tears of agony and fear that threatened to spill down her cheeks as she stumbled towards the door, turning the knob and sprinting down the apartment stairs. Before she left she had just barely managed to snag her leather jacket and phone. Her hands shook so much it was nearly impossible to enter Regina's number. Finally, after a solid two minutes of attempting to type out her contact, she got it. 

** _Emma: hey gina its me i need a place 2 stay tonight if thats cool i dont mean to take advantage but its rlly important_ **

Emma sighed and was about to stuff her phone in her pocket when she heard a ping. She opened her phone once more to see Regina had responded.

** _Regina: Of course, tell me where to meet you and I will be there with Sidney to pick you up. _ **

Emma smiled despite herself, of course, Regina was the kind of person to use proper grammar over text. 

_ **Emma: cool thanks meet @ the Starbucks near the restaurant we met @** _

_ **Regina: I will be there as soon as possible ** _

Emma sighed and stuffed her phone in her pocket along with her still quivering hands. She ignored the burning pain that shot up and down her torso as the glass and cloth rubbed against her cuts. She felt the fabric stick to her skin as the blood dried and mingled with the sweat on her back. Her clothes stuck to her like a thick film as she trudged through the streets, towards the Starbucks she had mentioned to Regina. It was just five blocks from her apartment so she often went there to get coffee. Of course, Regina was already there waiting outside with two coffees in hands. One black and one cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream. Emma smiled in thanks and took it from her. 

"How'd you know my favorite drink?" She asked, sipping the warm drink. It tasted like ash on her tongue. 

"You mentioned it last night," Regina replied, shrugging.

Emma forced a tight-lipped smile at the woman, "Right."

Regina frowned and set her coffee to the side, "Is there something wrong?" She asked, genuine concern lacing her voice. 

Emma grimaced and nodded, "It is best if I showed you at your place."

The woman hesitated before nodding and leading her to the car. Emma sat off the edge of the seat, back straight and leg bouncing up and down. Regina glanced back at her and raised a brow, "Aren't you going to buckle?"

Emma winced at the idea of sitting against the seat, sparks of pain dancing before her eyes as she did so, "It's best if I didn't," she said simply.

Regina hesitated but nodded all the same, gesturing for Sidney to drive. 


	3. I'll Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time. Sorry :( something serious came up in my personal life so I might not be posting as much to allow myself to cope. Thank you for reading this far and I hope to get another chapter out as soon as I am able.

By the time they had arrived at Regina's apartment, Emma's back screamed and barked in protest. She felt the glass dig at her once smooth skin, spilling blood out of the wounds and onto her shredded shirt and jacket. Regina opened the car door for her, offering her arm. Emma smiled in thanks, holding back a sob of agony as she stood and accepted the gesture. Relief and anxiety flooded the woman as they left the elevator and entered her apartment. Regina attempted to lead her over to the spotless white couch, Emma recoiled at the idea of sitting on the pristine couch.

"We should do this at the dinner table," she suggested, sitting down at the solid oak table. Concern flashed in the woman's eyes as she sat down next to Emma, scanning over her form quickly. Emma hesitated, staring down at her hands. Was it worth it to show Regina her wounds? She could just request the woman drop her off and she could taxi her way to the nearest Urgent Care. Then again, Regina wasn't one to let things go easily. Not only that but the lightning bolts of pain coursing through her body had become nearly immobilizing the moment she sat down in the car. Black and white dots danced in her vision whenever she moved her back making her clutch her head often. 

"Emma, did something happen?" Regina asked her usually cold coffee eyes shining with tender worry, and something else Emma couldn't quite identify. 

"Yeah... You could say that" she muttered before inhaling sharply and in one quick motion yanked off her red jacket. She held back a scream as bits of glass and dried blood tore from her marred flesh. Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to steady her shaking form, to lessen the pain, anything to make it _go away_. Regina raised a brow scooting closer. Emma closed her eyes, bracing herself as she turned around. Regina let out a loud gasp, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Emma..." she said, trying to form a full sentence. 

The injured blonde chuckled sadly, "I know." She turned back around, staring fiercely down at her lap. She clenched her hands into fists as her heart hammered in her chest. Rationally, she knew that Regina wasn't upset or mad, at least not at her. However, that didn't stop the guilt that squeezed at Emma's chest making it harder to breathe. She should have just been quiet, or at least have stayed in her room. Then none of this would have happened and Regina would still be relaxing and enjoying her Saturday without having to deal with her baggage. She knew Killian liked taking naps after a TV binging spree, knew that he always drank during them as well. She barely registered the tears rolling down her cheeks as she dug her jagged nails into her palms. Air stopped reaching her lungs completely as if someone had tightened an invisible valve in her esophagus too much. Pain and terror mingled together like toxic chemicals, burning her throat, eyes, and back. White-hot pain flashed through her, not just in her back this time. But also in her air deprived lungs and clenched hands. Everything was too much, too bright, too fast. She just needed everything to slow down.

Regina watched helplessly as Emma spiraled further and further into herself. She had never dealt with anything like this. Usually, if anyone else would have resorted to a shaking sobbing mess she would have passed it off as weakness. However, despite only knowing her for a day, she knew Emma. She knew something was going down in that apartment she shared with Killian and the idea made her outraged and sick to her stomach at the same time. Regina blew out a breath and mustered up the gentlest voice she had before saying.

"Emma, darling, can you hear me?" Emma continued to stare at her clenched fists, sobbing and rocking back and forth slightly. The blonde's chest was heaving slightly as if she was trying to force air into her lungs. Regina felt her heart fracture at the sight. "Emma nod if you can hear me, alright Dear?" A couple of minutes passed before Regina saw the slightest dip of the woman's head. She smiled warmly, despite Emma not being able to see it, "Good girl."

"Is it okay for me to touch you?" Regina asked, softly. Emma clenched her fists tighter and shook her head vigorously. "No? Okay, that's okay Darling, you are doing great," she praised. "Now I need you to try and breathe with me okay? Like this," Regina made loud exaggerated breaths so that Emma could hear the pattern. After the fourth time, the woman saw the slightest rising in her chest. "Very good," she said. Regina continued this for a while, working on Emma's breathing until it was slightly less jagged than before. Regina opened her mouth to say something when she felt her knee bump the blonde's hand. It was like a bomb went off in the apartment. 

Emma let out a screech and flailed backward, knocking over her chair and hitting her head on the tile floor. She scrambled back, dripping blood onto the previous stainless white flooring. Regina swallowed panic of her own and stood before sitting down a few feet from Emma. She cleared her throat.

_"You're just to good to be true,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Emma looked up, having long stopped her panicked cries. Regina's voice was gentle but firm and protective, her eyes shone with barely restrained anger. But not towards Emma, no, but towards the man who had caused this woman's distress. Emma felt her breathing slowly slow back to normal, her lungs were no longer screaming for air. Gone was the sorrow, anger, and terror, replaced by hollow fatigue. The type of exhaustion that burrowed into your bones and festered until you no longer had the will to move. She slumped, ignoring the pain in her back and the blood dripping out of the wounds her nails had made in her palms. 

Regina sighed and approached the younger woman slowly, she may have only been five years younger than the brunette but right now Emma looked unbelievably young. "Can I touch you now?" She asked gently. Emma just nodded. Regina smiled in thanks and scooped the girl up bridal style. Emma didn't react, she simply rested her head on the actresses bicep. Regina gently set Emma down on the couch, ignoring the crimson that seeped into the white cushions. "I'll be back, Dear," she whispered before hurrying over to the medicine cabinet. Inside was an emergency first aid kit that had come with the apartment for reasons Regina would never understand. Aside from the occasional band-aid, she had never used it. She grabbed a handful of band-aids, cloth wraps, antiseptic, Advil, and a cool washcloth. She then headed back over to where Emma was sitting on the couch, staring down at her bloody hands. Regina winced at the sight and set her medical items down.

"If it is okay with you, if not I can work around it, could you please take off your shirt?" She requested carefully.

Emma hesitated before nodding and unbuttoning the ruined shirt. Regina barely restrained a gasp of horror, there were numerous cuts, all small but red and angry looking. Regina winced, "This may hurt a little, I am sorry." Emma shrugged, staring down at the ruined couch cushions. The rest of the time was spent with Regina taking some tweezers and removing the dozens of bits of jigsaw-like glass shards. Emma only let out the occasional grunt, to which the woman murmured frequent apologies. She then took the cool cloth and gently dabbed at the now dried blood. After her back was as clean as it was going to get, Regina sprayed the numerous tiny cuts with antiseptic spray. Emma let out a low whimper of pain, arching away. The brunette gently stroked her hair and shushed her soothingly. If Emma had been in a better mental state she would have been mortified over how she was acting. Yet, between Regina's soothing voice, her gentle touch, and the emotional turmoil, Emma was more tired than she had been in years. When she was a child, she would have never let an adult do this to her, she would have just picked the glass out herself and taken a shower to get the blood off. Emma couldn't recall for the life of her when the last time she let herself be cared for was. The thought made her more terrified than she cared to admit. Eventually, Regina pulled away, murmuring something about getting another shirt for her. Emma laid back against the couch, sunlight poured in through the large window, making the place filled with warmth and cozy light. The soft whirring of the air conditioning was the only sound in Emma's ears as she felt her head fall to the throw pillow next to her. Her eyes slipped shut as the warmth soothed her to a calm sleep. 

Regina sighed and rested her head against her closet door. She had just met Emma a day ago. Sure, she was attractive and dorky, someone she could see herself having sex with. But how had she fallen so quickly? Regina felt her heart beating in her chest, pumping blood a mile a minute. She wanted to tear Killian limb from limb for what he did to Emma. Sweet, funny, beautiful Emma. Emma with her shiny golden hair and slight dimples whenever she smiled. With her clumsy quick way of speaking when she got even a little bit flustered. Regina did not pine or swoon, but Emma Swan was certainly different. 

"Shit."

She grabbed an old black hoodie from the depths of her closet and walked back out. Regina smiled at the sight that greeted her. Emma was conked out on the couch, half of her body had slid off the cushions and her head was buried in one of her throw pillows. Regina huffed a quiet laugh, "Miss Swan," she murmured. Emma groaned and cracked her eyes open.

"Gina, 's that you?" She said, sitting up slightly. 

Regina gently tucked some hair behind the woman's ear before handing her the hoodie, "Here."

"Thanks," Emma muttered before slipping into the thick material, mindful of the bandages on her back and hands. 

"Now let's get you to bed," Regina said, extending her hand. Emma took the hand without hesitation and trudged behind the shorter woman as she led her into the familiar guest room. Regina gently helped the blonde to bed. Emma smiled sleepily.

"You know, you're a lot sweeter than people give you credit for," she murmured, her eyes slipping shut.

Regina chuckled and pulled the comforter over Emma, "Perhaps, Miss swan. Perhaps." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time. Sorry :( something serious came up in my personal life so I might not be posting as much to allow myself to cope. Thank you for reading this far and I hope to get another chapter out as soon as I am able.


	4. We Kiss in a Shadow

Emma awoke a few hours later, the midafternoon sun bleeding in through the curtains. The Advil must have kicked in after a while because the screaming pain in her back had reduced to a dull burn. She groaned and stood up, running a hand through her frazzled ponytail. Despite all that had happened in the past few hours Emma couldn't help but feel a warmth in her chest when she thought of what Regina had done for her. She had been patient, soothing, and unconditionally kind to her. Something Emma was unused to receiving from people. Usually when she had panic attacks or meltdowns people berated her or ignored her. They never attempted to help or ask what had caused. The few times she had had an anxiety attack in front of Killian he had left her alone and went out drinking with his sailor friends. Emma shook the memory from her head as she walked out of the guest room, the smell of pasta hanging in the air. The smell reminded her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Her stomach growled in protest. Regina was in the kitchen, mixing what looked to be pasta salad. The brunette paused her mixing to look over at Emma.

"Well hello there," she greeted, smiling. Emma offered a small grin of her own before leaning over the opposite side of the counter and reaching out to snatch a noodle. Regina hit her wrist with the wooden spoon she was using to stir the pasta. Emma poked out her lower lip and crossed her arms.

"Rude," she said, "I just wanted to taste test."

Regina clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she set the pasta to the side, "I do not know how you do it at your house but at mine, we do not reach our dirty hands into the food. Especially not before washing our hands," she said, gesturing to the sink in silent command. Emma stuck out her tongue and turned on the kitchen sink. 

"No one beyond the age of five washes their hands before meals, Regina," she argues, as she scrubbed her hands with soap that smelled of cinnamon apples. 

"People do not outgrow hygiene, Dear," the woman pointed out. Emma huffed and dried her hands on the towel hanging from the oven handle. It was soft with apples and orange leaves embroidered onto it. Regina just stared at her as if she had grown two heads. 

"What?"

"That towel is decorative, Miss Swan," she replied.

Emma furrowed her brows and threw her damp hands up, "Who the fuck buys_ decorative towels_?" She asked pointing to the now wrinkled towel.

Regina raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, wooden spoon still in hand. "First, watch your language. Also, I think you will find, Miss Swan, that a lot of _adults_,buy these kinds of things," she said, emphasizing adults. 

"Maybe the fifty-year-old ones do," she said, smirking.

Regina set down the spoon slowly and took slow steps towards Emma, pulling her in by the drawstrings of her hoodie. "I think you will find, Dear, that I do not take kindly to being called old," she said in a cool purr. Emma looked up at Regina, who was at least four inches taller than her in her towering heels. "Are we clear?"

The blonde gulped and nodded, tugging at the collar of her hoodie, trying to loosen it. "Perfect," Regina replied before walking casually back over to the pasta. Emma blew out a breath, her cheeks pink. What was this woman doing to her? "Now, go get the plates from the top cabinet to the left." Emma hummed her acknowledgment and grabbed two plates and set them out on the table, along with napkins and forks. Regina walked out with the pasta salad and a piping pan of lasagna. Emma fidgeted with the edge of the napkin that was laid across her lap, hands sweating nervously. She wasn't sure why she was anxious, all she knew was the undershirt of Regina's pantsuit was unbuttoned so that she could see the black lacy bra underneath. She set the food in the center of the table, gesturing to the food.

Emma squeaked a thank you and cut a piece of lasagna for herself, as well as scooping the pasta salad onto her plate. Regina served herself some food before cutting out a small piece of lasagna and taking a bite. Who cuts their lasagna before eating it? Emma wondered. It was strange and yet, it was also a perfectly Regina thing to do. Emma smiled a bit and took a far less refined bite of the lasagna. A lot of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence until Emma cleared her throat, her leg bouncing violently. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to explode like that. And I understand if you want me to leave, it's cool I got it I can just-" she was cut off by Regina leaning over the table and placing a finger over her mouth. Emma clamped her lips shut.

The brunette chuckled before walking around the table and sitting next to her. "Emma, though you are adorable when you get flustered I'm not mad at you. None of what transpired was your fault," she assured, taking the woman's hand and squeezing it lightly. 

"I know it's just, usually when I have panic attacks I try not to be around people," she explained, shrugging and looking down at her lap.

Regina's face softened further as she tilted Emma's head up to look at her. "Hun, this has happened before?" She asked, her concern evident.

Emma shrugged again, picking at the skin around her fingernails. "Kinda, I guess. It's happened since I was a kid. Usually, I just take sleeping pills and pass out before it gets too bad," she said. Regina's heart broke slightly at the explanation. 

"Emma, you should have told someone sooner..." She went to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when Emma jerked away and stood.

"And who would I have told Regina? Killian? My foster guardians? I have _no one _I have always had, no one. And, yeah, it sucks. But..." she blew out a breath and sat back down, tears spilling down her cheeks, "But I don't know how to survive any other way. Because I have never had a person who gave enough shits to even ask about how my day was or how I was doing. Until you... and I don't understand that. Why do you care_ so much _about me when no one else ever has? What makes me so special that someone like you takes time to talk to someone like me?" She asked, voice cracking slightly as she looks up at Regina. Her face held years of rejection and festered trauma as she let out loud ugly sobs. The slightly more composed woman lead the blonde over to the clean couch. 

"Emma, you are funny, an absolute dork, and one of the stupidest people I have ever met." Emma gave her a slightly hurt look but let the woman continue. "The fact that you can't see the complete idiocy and cruelty of the people who have wronged you in the past is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard. All of those people who have abandoned you or used you had no idea what they had."

"What did they have?" Emma quietly.

"A hidden gem," Regina said, her eyes softer than the blonde had ever seen them

Emma swallowed down the emotion gathering in her throat and, scratched the back of her neck, "I guess..." she murmured, face bright pink. Regina wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and kiss her until her cheeks turned red. Emma cleared her throat to get rid of the shakiness in her tone as she looked over at the stained couch. "What are you going to do about the stains? I can pay for replacements if they're permanent," she offered. They both know that was a lie. 

Regina just waved her hand dismissively and crossed one of her legs over the other, "Don't worry about that, I have a laundress downtown who can get a stain out of almost anything." Emma nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. The two sat in silence for a while before Regina nudged her lightly. "Hey, stop worrying so much. Let's watch a movie." Emma nodded once again and pulled her hoodie tighter against her. Regina flicked on the large television and opened Amazon Prime. After a bit of debating the two settled on Wonder Woman. Regina bought the movie before strolling down the hall and coming back with a fluffy white blanket that she draped over both of them. Emma hummed her thanks before curling herself into the blankets. About halfway through the movie, Emma found her eyes slipping shut, falling over slightly to lean against Regina. The latter jumped in surprised at first before smiling slightly and wrapping her arm around the blonde. Emma huffed out a breath and turned her head to bury her face in the woman's side. Regina simply squeezed her closer, gaze remaining on the movie. Emma soon slipped to sleep to the sound of explosions and her companion's calming breathing. 

The movie's credits finally started to roll over the screen. Regina flicked off the TV and looked down at the ball of warmth that had burrowed her way into the former's side. Emma's face was completely lax, her arms lightly gripping the blanket she had stolen for herself at some point during the movie. Strands of blonde hair had fallen out of her ponytail, draping over her face and shoulders. Regina huffed a laugh and brushed the hair from her face. Emma let out a content sigh and nuzzled closer. The brunette's heart glowed with warmth. The brunette considered waking the blonde and taking her up to the guest bedroom for a moment. She shook her head silently, not wanting to interrupt the woman's peaceful slumber. So, instead, Regina carefully sat up and maneuvered the blanket more firmly over Emma. She also lifted her head to place a pillow under it. Then, without thinking about it too much, Regina leaned down and kissed Emma on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Miss Swan," she murmured, stroking the girl's cheek. Emma purred in her sleep and smiled sleepily. Regina refused to acknowledge the molten warmth lighting up her chest. She quietly crept to her bedroom and changed into a flimsy nightgown before crawling into bed. She spent the majority of the night thinking of pretty blondes in leather jackets. 

\--

The next morning Emma awoke to the sound of sizzling and humming in the kitchen. After letting out a loud yawn she strolled into the kitchen. Regina was busy with making hashbrowns and pancakes, softly singing a happy tune. Emma grinned and leaped up to sit on the island, leaning over to look at what the woman was doing.

"Emma, if you do one more crude thing to dirty my kitchen I will ban you from coming in here for good," Regina said, not taking her eyes off the food she was preparing. 

"Calm down, Mom, it isn't like I spat on it," she said, with a laugh. 

"I wouldn't be too shocked if you did," Regina retorted, flicking the girl on the arm. Emma gasped in mock offense and stole a blueberry that she had been sprinkling into the pancakes. Regina slapped her wrist away, "Just for that, you can wait at the table," she said before turning back to the food a slight smirk on her face.

"Heartless," Emma replied before plopping down at the table. Regina simply clucked her tongue in disapproval as a response as she flipped the golden pancakes onto a plate. She then walked over and sat the plate in front of Emma. 

After the two had finished eating Regina suggested they go down to the Dragon's Den later. Emma agreed to the idea, wanting to see the woman's cheery sister again. "What are we going to do in the meantime?" She asked, sipping her apple juice. 

Regina thought for a moment before shrugging, "A walk in the park? It's lovely this early in the morning," she suggested. Emma nodded and smiled in agreement. After grabbing their respective jackets, Regina's black peacoat and Emma's leather jacket, the two walked out to the elevator. When they arrived at the park practically no one was there but a few people on their morning jogs. Regina linked her arm with Emma's before leisurely walking down the sidewalk along the pond. The cool autumn air nipped at their noses, making them pull each other closer together for warmth. Trees with shades of brown, orange, red, and even purple shed their leaves around them making the ground look like one big painting. Emma breathed in the scent of crisp autumn and smiled, leaning against her companion. '

"So Regina, how did you get into singing?' Emma asked, glancing over at the brunette.

"My father had always said that I had the most amazing voice he had ever heard. He often asked me to sing for him when he had a particularly bad day. I guess after he died it was the only thing that I could see myself doing," Regina explained, a fond smile on her lips. Emma nodded, she had mentioned her father's death briefly at the bar but hadn't gone too in-depth, saying what was in the past should stay the past and quickly moving on to another subject. When Emma had asked about her mother Regina had just shrugged saying she they didn't speak much before skipping over that topic as well. The two continued to walk in silence for a while until after a while, the early morning fall chill caught up to them and they decided to take a break on a park bench. Regina sat down beside her, sitting closer than would be considered necessary. For warmth, Emma reminded herself. 

"So Emma, how long do you intend on staying with me? I don't mind, of course, I just want to know in advance," Regina asked, looking over at her companion.

Emma bit her lip nervously and scratched the now tender back of her neck and glanced over at her. The sight she caught was breathtaking, Regina gazed at her with warm cocoa eyes, her cheeks and nose were flushed from the crisp breeze, her hair was slightly windswept, and her chin was burrowed in her gray scarf. Emma let out a breath of amazement. It was only when Regina cleared her throat did Emma jump away and let out an awkward cough. "Sorry, um, Killian kicked me out until Monday so, if you wouldn't mind I need a place to stay. If not I can find a motel or something," Emma added hurriedly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

Regina chuckled, "Like I said, Dear, you are always welcome to stay with me," she assured, taking the blond'es hand and squeezing it gently. Emma smiled sheepishly and squeezed back. The two sat there for a moment, just looking at each other. Emma's hair was ruffled slightly from the breeze and her eyes sparkled like the sunlight reflecting off the pond. Regina felt warmth rush to her cheeks as she looked down at the women's pink lips. They were soft-looking despite the cool weather, did she use chapstick? If so what kind of chapstick? Strawberry? Bubblegum? Regina desperately wanted to find out, so much so that she didn't realize she was leaning in. Emma let out a gasp of surprise as their lips collided, Regina went to pull away but the blonde grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Regina tasted of apples and vanilla and cool autumn nights sat by the fireplace. Emma was addicted to it. She leaned in impossibly closer, gripping the girl's peacoat. Regina ran her hand's through the blonde's hair as she bit the younger woman's lower lip. Emma gasped, allowing Regina to slip her tongue into her mouth. She moaned and allowed the brunette to explore the new terrain. The two stayed like this until oxygen was required and they broke apart.

"Holy shit," Emma muttered. 

"I must say, Miss Swan, you are one hell of a kisser," Regina said, running a hand through her hair in hopes of fixing it. 

"We can't do that again," Emma said, standing quickly, fear shining in her eyes.

"And why not?" Regina asked, not leaving her place on the bench. "I like you and based on your reaction to our kiss you like me too." 

"You know why, I'm with Killian, Regina," she pointed out.

"Oh yes, and what a great lover he is," the brunette replied. "Emma, you deserve so much better than him. And if I can be the person to show you that, then I would consider it an honor." Emma bit her lip and sat back down on the bench, head in her hands.

"If he finds out he-he'll... well you already know," she said, swallowing fearfully. 

"If he finds out he won't be able to lay a finger on you because I will have castrated him by then," Regina countered, a dark look in her eyes. Her face softened at the anxious look in Emma's eyes. She tilted her head up gently, offering her a smile.   
"Look, I won't force you into anything. But, I like you a lot Emma, and you deserve so much more than Killian. You don't need to break up with him, I understand if you aren't confident enough for that yet. And we can take this at your own pace," she offered, her voice sweet and doting. 

"But what if he finds out?" Emma asked, voice smaller than Regina had ever heard it.

"I promise you he won't," she replied, holding out her pinky in a juvenile gesture. 

Emma smiled a little at the action and hooked her pinky around Regina's. "Okay, if you're sure than I'm willing to try," she said. 

Regina smiled and leaned in slightly, "Is this okay?" She asked. Emma nodded and closed the gap, kissing her sweetly.

"It's perfect."


End file.
